Can't tear them apart
by TivaDensiforever
Summary: when Kensi and Callen finally realise their feelings for each other, and get seperated because of hettys rules, will they make it through and still be with each other? - rubbish summary, story is better though PLEASE READ!


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS;LA

**-Can't tear them apart-**  
it was just another day in OPS, kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam all sat at there respected desk, al trying to find something to do as for once, there wasn't a case, the agents didn't know where to put the themselves, they would usually be out in the field by now hunting for murders or thief's, they were that bored they even had all there paper work done, which gave Hetty a nice surprise at least.

Kensi stood up to stretch from the position she had sat in for the past hour, trying not to make it obvious that she was staring to the blonde haired man directly Infront of her, she had never really noticed how cute he looked when he was trying not to fall a sleep much to everyone's amusement when he kept jumping everyone his head started to drop.

As she stood up she tried to make it that he shirt would rise up a bit allowing some of her tanned stomach to show, so that if Callen happened to look up he could see at least a tiny bit of her body, but no look, Callen didn't even look up from his computer.

Kensi was getting rather annoyed at the fact that Callen didn't seem to acknowledge her, she tried desperately hard, trying to grab his attention but it never worked and never was going to. Who was she kidding it was plainly obvious that Callen wasn't interested, but the way those sparking blue eyes told her differently, only for the few seconds they meet she Could almost see the love in them, but that was only for a matter of seconds, it never was going to be true, The handsome, intelligent, caring agent was never going to be truly hers. The 'never date a co-worker' rules was also a big barrier that in the future she would hope to cross, as she once again looked up at the man she dreamed about her heart broke slightly as the man, She loved properly didn't love her back.

Kensi sighed in frustration as she sat down, "Everything ok ... Fern" Kensi hated it when Deeks used that nickname, "DON'T call me that again! And yes I'm fine, just bored" Kensi lied quickly, though she has partly bored, she could never get bored of watching Callen, he was just so perfect in everyway, apart from the fact he didnt notice her.

"hey, how about we all go to the bar again, we could invite Eric and Nell to, since we haven't exactly done much today" Deeks questioned the team, which looked lido they would rather watch paint dry than be here.  
"good plan Deeks, Ask Hetty too" much to everyones surprise Callen seemed to be up for a night out, "loosening up with age are we G".

Callen completely ignored Sams comment as all he could concentrate on were the beautiful hazel eyes staring at him, he couldn't deny how gorgeous Kensi seemed to be even if she wasn't trying, she barley wore any make-up which made her all the more perfect. During the day Callen would glance up every now and then to see her eyes already on him, of course she would look away when she finally notice, but the brief moments their eyes met, he could tell that the had a connection, though Callen wasn't really one for all this love at first sight, he knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was the one, even at her desk just sat there, no kick-ass Kensi Blye, who he was so used to out on the field, she look good, better than good, she was amazing, talented, clever And most of all breath takingly stunning. He wanted so much just to go up and kiss her, or pluck the courage to ask her out for dinner, the only thing stopping his heart was the fact that she could reject him, and then they would never be the same, plus his stupid 'never date a cop rule'.

"whatever... Hey Kensi wait up" Finally Callen came out of his daydream, quick enough to catch Kensi just as she was walking out the door, he had missed Deeks say ok, met you there at seven. Callen grabbed his coat and jogged to catch up with Kensi, "so... I was wondering if you would like me to pick you up tonight ?" time seemed to stop as the words came tumberling out his mouth, even though he hadn't asked her out on a date, he still made hints towards it.  
"ok, yea, perfect ..." Kensi could seemed to get the words out, stop being stupid it's not a date he's just being a friend. " that would be lovely Callen thanks" she managed to spill out, " good I will pick you up at ..." Callen really wished he had heard what time they were meting, " At half six, to met everyone at seven" Kensi added to the end of Callens lost speech.

Callen smiled as he and Kensi walked out towards the cars together, their hands gently touched each other as they walked, Kensi's body tingled at his touch, and so did Callen's, he was holding back to urge to pull her against the wall to kiss her and tell her her everything, but he couldn't, there was no way see felt the same way, whatever her eyes said.

Though as a matter of facts Kensi was thinking the exact same thing.

Thanks for reading this guys, it's properly rubbish as I wrote it at one in the morning, but thanks anyway it means a lot! Please review it as well, as I'm welcome to any ideas or suggestions you may have, thanks once again.


End file.
